Evil Grandpa
by Princess Moonstar
Summary: yugis' granpa won't let him go to a friends house so he talks to yami and MY yami tries to kill me!
1. Default Chapter

Moonstar- Hiya!   
  
Wolf Girl- *grumble*  
  
Moonstar- O yes! Allow me to introduce my Yami Wolf Girl.  
  
Wolf Girl- I'm here my mistake!   
  
Moonstar- *rolls eyes* Just ignore her,, She is very grumpy today. *^_^*  
  
Wolf Girl- Why you little!   
  
Moonstar- Eep! anyway enjoy the story! AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Wolf Girl- *chases Moonstar* I'm going to kill you!  
  
Moonstar- This might be my last comment! Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (i wish) I only own Omi!! and stuff inside the {}'s are thoughts! Eep! *runs faster*  
  
***  
  
"Please grandpa,,,,please?!?!" "I told you already Yugi, no! I don't want you going over to Omi's house! That child is evil!" "Grandpa!" "No Yugi! You may NOT   
  
go over to that demons home!!" "But that's not fair! Omi is nice and you havn't even met him!" *sighs* "Yugi you know how much I hate {ya right} doing this  
  
but....YOU'RE GROUNDED!! {that'll teach him *evil laugh*}" "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!" "It is to me! {*evil laugh again*}" "FINE!" *runs upstairs and slams the door HARD*  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh it's just you Yami, grandpa grounded me just because I wanted to go to Omi's house" "{-_-''' man Yugi's grandpa is weird}   
  
Maybe because,,,,," "Yami he just dosn't want me to go!" "Why not? Omi is a nice kid" "Grandpa thinks he's evil" "{ya that settles it...Yugi's grandpa is weird}"  
  
"*-_-'* I can hear every word you're saying ya know..." " heh heh heh...why don't you just sneak out?" "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!.....*-_-* you just want your sugar   
  
back don't you?" "Why in Ra's name would I want that....{YES I NEED MY SUGAR!!!!!!!}" "*-_-* Yami in Ra's name your very weird....anyway I'll make you a deal"   
  
" A deal about sugar?!" "*sighs* If this works out I'll give you back your sugar..and if it doesn't you have to....." "{I'm afraid..}" "never eat sugar again and....  
  
........" (Eep! Wolf Girl is catching up! Oh ya! I would like to thank my friend Karie for giving me this following idea! AHHH!! SOME BODY CALL 911!!! FOR RA'S SAKE   
  
WOLF GIRL STOP CHASING ME!) "Kiss Moonstar's Yami! *^_^*" (Wolf Girl- WHAT I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!! NOW YOU AND KARIE ARE GOING TO DIE!! MOONSTAR-  
  
FOR RA'S SAKE HELP ME! *runs faster*) "WHAT?! Give up sugar or kiss Wolf Girl?! Ewww! But......If I kiss Wolf Girl..do I get sugar?" "If this works out yes, if not nope!  
  
not a single drop of sugar! *^_^*" "* ; . ; * But....sugar...." "Just pray to Ra this will work ok? I'm going to Omi's house, and Yami?" "Yes?" "Don't do anything stuiped   
  
while I'm gone ok?" "Don't worry! With my sugar on the line, I'll just sleep all day!" "*-_-* {Why do I find this hard to beleive?}" "HEY! I herd that!" "Sorry Yami..just  
  
don't ok?" "Fine,, say hi to Omi's sister for me!" "*sighs* Ok Yami..I'll say hi to Nicole for you. Now good bye. *goes out window to Omi's house"   
  
***  
  
Moonstar- *still running* hope ya like it! If Wolf Girl dosn't kill me I'll write more! Only if you reveiw though!"   
  
Wolf Girl-*starts slowing down* I hate you Moonstar...  
  
Moonstar- If it wern't for me you would still be in that braclet wouldn't you?  
  
Wolf Girl-..*sighs* I guess...I'm still going to kill you though! *starts running fast*  
  
Moonstar- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away* Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Moonstar- *out of breath and hiding brhind a tree* O hi there! try not to talk loud or Wolf Girl will here you.   
  
Wolf Girl- O Moonstar?! I'd like you to meet my new friend!  
  
Moonstar- {HA! I'm not falin for THAT again!}  
  
Wolf Girl- Really! I have a new friend!  
  
????- Friend my BUT! You're holding me HOSTAGE!!!  
  
Wolf Girl- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Moonstar- You know what I'll do to you if that's Yugi? I'll rip your head off!   
  
Wolf Girl- Ok he can go IF you come out!  
  
Moonstar- *comes out*   
  
Yugi- HELP!!!!  
  
Wolf Girl- heh heh heh, *lets Yugi go*  
  
Yugi- *runs away*  
  
Moonstar- uh oh....uhhhh.... I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh chcaracters and I only own Omi and Nicole, don't sue me and IN RA'S NAME CALL 911!!!!! WOLF GIRL IS GOING TO KILL ME! *starts runnining*  
  
Wolf Girl- *chases Moonstar* What in Osisres name are running from? I just want to talk!  
  
Moonstar- Ya right!!!! anyway people enjoy!  
  
***  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!! "ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" {Oh great Nicole is answering the door} "Oh! Hi Yugi! Sorry but some of my brothers baka friends always ring the bell like that. It's very annoying. *sighs* Would you like to come in?" "Sure, I mean if that's ok." "No problem! *opens door so Yugi can in*" "wow! This is a nice house!" "Thank you Yugi! *^_^* I'll go get Omi for you ok?!" "That's fine!" "Ok *goes to get Omi" ~5 boring minutes pass~ "Hi Yugi!" "Hey Omi!" "Thought that you couldn't come over.." "Who told you that? {Yami is so dead if it was him}" "You did! You just called!" " *anime fall* O ya! I just need to borrow some,,,,,sugar *sweatdrop* for a cake my grandpa is making! heh heh heh. {I'm going to kill Yami}" "Ok,, I'll be right back, would you like to talk to Nicole while I get your sugar?" "Sure why not *^_^'''*" "Ok NICOLE GET DOWN HERE!!" "OK "YOUR MAJESTY"!! *comes downsrairs* What!?" "Keep our guest comany while I get some sugar" "Fine. *rolls eyes*" "What are you doing?" "Going on the Internet to   
  
write a fanfiction why?" "Oh. I was just woundering! *^_^''''*" "O...k..... would you like to write one?" "Really?! You would let me write one?!" "Yes, if you have any time before Omi gets back with the sugar! *^_^* By the way..how's that Yami of yours?" (Wolf Girl-He's going to get killed in a few minutes by Yugi little girl! Moonstar- Don't ruin the story!! *stops and turns around* that's what my brother does! *chases Wolf Girl* Wolf Girl- uh oh! My hikari is mad at me! *runs away*) "Oh he's fine {for now} and he says Hi to you! *^_^*" "Here is your sugar Yugi!" "Oh thanks! I better get going home! I'll see you later!" "Bye Yugi!" "Bye!" ~At home~ "Yami...? O YAMI!?!?!" "Yes hikari?" "Did you call Omi's house and tell him I coudn't go over?" "Heh heh heh *^_^''* funny story about that," "YAMI!!!! Do you rember our deal?" "Yes * ; . ; * and I'm going to kiss Wolf Girl ONLY if I don't have to give up sugar!!" (Wolf Girl- *still running* HA! Good luck trying to! Eep! OK OK! I won't kill you! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
  
SHE'S GOT A FLAME THROWER!!!!!! HELP!!! CAL 911 CALL 911!!!!!!!!!) "Heh heh heh, see this? *holds up sugar* you're not getting ANY not even if you DO kiss Wolf Girl! *evil laugh*" "* ; . ; * But....that's not fair Yugi!" "I told you the deal!" "But I didn't call Omi!" "Then who did?!" "Heh heh heh*gets nervouse*, the person behind you, hikari, ummmm, I'd run if I were you ya know that?" "Why?" "Your granpa has a knife and is standing behinde you" "AHHHHHHHH! *gets out of the way* GRANDPA!!!!" "Yugi you disobeyed me! for that you will pay! *evil laugh*" TO BE CONTINUED  
  
***  
  
Moonstar- Ok me and Wolf Girl are feeling MUCH better!  
  
Wolf Girl- *laying knicked out on the floor*   
  
Karie- Did you have to do that?   
  
Moonstar- Yes  
  
Karie- -_-''  
  
Moonstar- Don't make me do that to you! Oh ya! This is my friend Karie! ^_^ She is very nice,   
  
Karie- *runs away*  
  
Moonstar- Now if you'll exuice me I need to go beat her with a frying pan *^_^* Please reveiw and tell me if you would like another chapter! *^_^* Now were did she go....? AH HA!!! *runs at Karie with a frying pan*  
  
Karie- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *runs away* 


End file.
